Salvar Una Vida Y Cuidarla
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.


_**Salvar una vida y cuidarla**_

Alguna vez yo me he preguntado quien es quien salva a quien, Hermione a Ron, o Ron a Hermione, sinceramente yo tengo esta teoría… y para no extenderme en palabras, solo puedo argumentar que leí un párrafo de "La Piedra Filosofal" y se me ocurrió esta Viñeta… Disfrútenlo =D… se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, tomatazos y lechugasos también

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:<em>

—_¡Wingardium leviosa!_

_El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra._

_ººº_

_Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas._

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se encontraba recordando la primera vez que Ron la había salvado; un día en que ella había jurado odiarlo para toda su vida, y que un simple trol pudo haber cambiado aquel rumbo tan perfecto que ella ya tenia planeada.<p>

"Planeada" esa era la palabra que desaparecía en cuanto estaba junto a Ron, una palabra sin mucho sentido después de haber sobrevivido en varias ocasiones a la ayuda del niño que juro odiar desde el día en que empezaron sus innumerables peleas tontas.

Pero si meditaba con un poco de conciencia, Ron le había salvado la vida la mayor de las veces, algunas por pura suerte, y en otras arriesgando la propia vida del pelirrojo; razones que ella no pudo comprender si no hasta que la salvo de la maldad de Bellatrix Lestrange, que si él no hubiese estado ahí para salvarla como en muchas ocasiones, ella simplemente… No quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero Ron, SU Ron, siempre estaba ahí para salvarla y cuidarla de la manera más tierna que solo con ella podría mostrarse.

Siempre recordaba el buen dicho _muggle_ de que si se salva una vida, uno tiene que cuidarla hasta la muerte, Y de que después de llevar una vida de pesares y tragos dulces y amargos, estaba segura de que Ron había cuidad muy bien de ella, aun después de casados y con dos hermosos hijos, fruto de aquello que en un principio describió como agradecimiento, pero se había convertido en un profundo amor entre ellos, un amor que era lo que mantenía con vida.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensa, señora Weasley? —Te interroga de manera divertida aquel hombre, con el que sin pensarlo, llegaste a compartir toda tu vida hasta ahora.

—En nada en especial, señor Weasley— Respondes sonriente dándole un beso en los labios

—Siendo así el caso, los niños ya están durmiendo y aun no he podido pasar el tiempo suficiente contigo — Susurra sugerentemente abrazándola de la cintura.

—Antes de que me sorprendas, quisiera saber algo que he querido preguntar desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Auch… eso me suena a que tendremos una larga charla, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione sonríe ante la expresión de su esposo, tal vez aquella pregunta era algo tonto, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, saber la verdadera razón de que aquel pelirrojo entrara en su vida de una manera tan sorprendente.

—No te asustes, solo quiero saber por qué decidiste salvarme de aquel Trol, en primero.

Ron, quedo sorprendido ante tal pregunta, era verdad, si lo recordaba vagamente, hubiera jurado que Hermione siempre le parecían la niña más irritante del mundo, peo nunca comprendió el por qué de aquella actitud tan infantil.

—Sinceramente, no lo sabía muy bien, pero créeme que años después comprendí que lo había hecho, esperando algo a cambio… Tal vez pensé que algún día yo también necesitaría que tú me salvaras, que tal vez algún día llegaría a sentirme satisfecho por haberte salvado, y cuidándote a lo largo de los años sin esperar algo a cambio; pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu también has cuidado de mi— Responde el pelirrojo con sinceridad, mirándola con ternura y abrazándola protectoramente.

— Gracias Ron— Dijo sollozante abrazándolo con más fuerza

—No Herm, gracias a ti, por aparecer en mi vida cuando no tenía nada por qué preocuparme, y lamento haberte hecho llorar aquella noche de Halloween…

—No te preocupes, creo que salvarme de un Trol, lo compensa todo.


End file.
